charleston_heightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charleston Heights (season 1)
Season One of Charleston Heights' '''consists of 22 episodes and begins the series on the first day of 2010-2011 academic sophomore year with a group of teenagers dealing with modern day issues. Plot Season One of Charleston Heights focuses on a group of high school sophomores going through day-to-day life as 15 year old teenagers who come across struggles and challenges in their lives as regular high school teenagers. This season focuses on the affair of Annabeth Chase, The escape of homicidal maniac of Frederick Chase, the return of Luke's long lost sister Courtney Hall and the domestic violence case of Justice Gonzalez. Cast Starring Episodes # # Title Written by Original publication date U.S. readers (millions) 1 1 '"No Conversations"' Cassidee Blayre The series opens up with some of the social clique of high school teenagers on their first day of their 2010-2011 sophomore year. The group consists of Percy Jackson, an calm and collective middle class teen. Annabeth Chase, a know-it-all. Michelle Aglisano, the high school outcast who is pro-life. Luke Castellan, a lousy student and a troublemaker. Jesse Stapler, a well-rounded clean cut high schooler. Sean Slater, the kind-hearted school jock. Grover Underwood, Percy’s best friend and a care-free teen. Juniper Morris, a jealous cheerful cheerleader and Emily Matthews, Annabeth’s best friend and the town’s resident “sunshine girl”. During their first day of school, Percy’s uncle, Zeus Jackson (Sean Bean) is first introduced as the new high school principal and warns the men of the group not to cause trouble and behave for the new year. But for the eight unsuspecting teenagers, their day takes a turn when their childhood nemesis, Brian MacGregor, reappears and makes passive comments towards Percy about Annabeth which triggers Percy’s anger receptors and the two enemies engage in a fist fight which Percy ends up winning. A childhood friend of Percy’s, Liam Montgomery returns to the USA after his father becomes the mayor of the new town and reunites with Percy and joins the group. Grover and Dwayne get into a fight over Juniper which then leads to Luke getting involved and Zeus breaking up the fight and summoning the 4 plus Percy into his office for questioning over the two incidents that happened. 2 2 '"Three Years Too Many"' Cassidee Blayre Aside from the fact that the two are still virgins, Percy and Annabeth celebrate their third year anniversary celebrating their long-term relationship. On their date, Annabeth receives a text message from her mother, Athena prompting Percy and Annabeth to return to the Chase household for Athena to reveal that Annabeth’s father, Frederick Chase has escaped from the state penitentiary and is looking for the two which then Annabeth decides to temporarily leave home and reside with Juniper for the time being until her father has returned to prison. '''Now Introducing:' Melina Kanakaredes as Athena Barboyanis-Chase 3 3 "Party On, Bitches!" Cassidee Blayre Annabeth reveals to Juniper that her father has escaped from the state penitentiary and is out looking for her which then Juniper advises Annabeth to get legal help but hesitates to accept. Percy and Liam show up for school late when Sean runs into the duo and explains to them that his family is out of town and throws a house party, inviting the duo and their friends only to have Brian and his friends crash the party and fist fighting Percy and Luke which leads to the police arriving at the scene and arresting Percy and Luke and anyone else caught drinking at the party. Percy and Luke ended up spending the night in the local jail. 4 4 "Sweet Child O'Mine" Cassidee Blayre A terrified Annabeth and a worried Percy decide to go to Jacob “Poseidon”, Percy’s father for legal help on what to do with Annabeth’s absentee father who is revealed to be a child-molester and a “homicidal maniac” during the confrontation. Luke decides to go through his father’s belongings and finds a some incriminating evidence prompting his father, Richard “Hermes” to explain that he is married to another woman named Denise Hall and has a daughter with her which is possibly Luke’s half-sister. Whether it is true or not, Luke breaks the news to his long time best friend, Nico Di Angelo which comes off as supportive and helps him through his problem. 5 5 "These Crazy Nights" Cassidee Blayre 6 6 "What Happens in Nazareth" Cassidee Blayre 7 7 "Dinners and Disasters" Cassidee Blayre 8 8 "One Drink Can Ruin Everything" Cassidee Blayre 9 9 "Guess Who's Coming to Town?" Cassidee Blayre 10 10 "Nothing Will Ever Be the Same" Cassidee Blayre 11 11 "Ghost of Annabeth's Past" Cassidee Blayre 12 12 "Continued Disconnection" Cassidee Blayre 13 13 "The Storm" Cassidee Blayre 14 14 "(Let's Give A) Warm Welcome" Cassidee Blayre 15 15 "Let's Play a Lovegame" Cassidee Blayre 16 16 "The Rainy Day Women" Cassidee Blayre 17 17 "Something to Talk About" Cassidee Blayre 18 18 "A Moment of Weakness" Cassidee Blayre 19 19 "Foolin'" Cassidee Blayre 20 20 "Lover's Lookout" Cassidee Blayre 21 21 "It's a Percy Carlee Thing" Cassidee Blayre 22 22 "It All Hangs Out From Here" Cassidee Blayre